Salah Tangkap
by BoraX 007
Summary: Hidup ini benar-benar sial bagi Naruto, dituduh jadi copet, digebukin ampe bonyok, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan polisi-polisi gaje bin aneh itu/ Foursome? oh noooo!/SASUNARU/ONESHOOT/REPUBLIS LITTLEesek-esek tapi gak hot kokXD/WARNING INSIDE.


**Disclamer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, FOURSOME, OOC, GAJE , RAPE DAN LAIN LAIN**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Salah Tangkap**

**.**

**Borax007**

**.**

**Hidup ini benar-benar sial bagi Naruto, dituduh jadi copet, digebukin ampe bonyok, dan sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan polisi-polisi gaje bin aneh itu/ Foursome? oh noooo!/SASUNARU/ONESHOOT/REPUBLIS+LITTLEesek-esek tapi gak hot kokXD/WARNING INSIDE.**

**.**

**(-Segala hal pasti berubah, entah kearah yang lebih baik atau sebaliknya. Jadi jangan bersedih atau terlarut dengan masa lalu, untuk beberapa hal mungkin kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi yakin satu tindakan kecil bisa saja bermakna besar bagi seseorang. Ganbatte ~ jhahaah**

**-Menyandang status fujo itu menyenangkan, kita memiliki dunia menarik yang tak akan bisa dimengerti oleh orang straight/?/ but, sebagai fujoshi kapan saja kita harus siap menerima kenyataan, tapi itu bukan hal yang sulit, keyboard berada diujung jarimu, buat endingmu sendiri, FFN siap menampung, banyak orang disini menunggumu :*)**

* * *

X-o-X  
Hari Minggu yang cerah, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan gontai di tengah keramaian taman kota. Ia terlihat sangat mencolok dengan baju orange cerahnya. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap penuh makna pada dompet hitam kusam yang saat ini ia genggam, tak ada sepeserpun uang di dalamnya. Menghembuskan napas berat dari bibir munginya, baru saja Naruto akan memasukkan dompet malang itu ke dalam sakunya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh. Dompetnya terlempar entah kemana.

Sedikit sumpah serapah untuk orang yang menabraknya tanpa menolong atau pun meminta maaf. Dengan kesal Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi ia kembali jatuh bukan karena tabrakan tetapi memang sengaja didorong.  
"Brengsek !" Umpatnya, belum sempat ia melihat orang yang mendorongnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik kerah baju Naruto dan sebuah tinju telak mengenai sudut bibirnya. Dan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto pemuda 19 tahun yang menyandang status jomblo ngenes tidak lagi yakin apakah dia masih bisa hidup esok hari atau tidak.

.

Naruto sadar jika saat ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan, selain mencoba melindungi dirinya dari tinju ataupun tendangan orang-orang yang sedang mengerubunginya. ia berteriak meminta pertolangan namun satu kata yang membua Naruto serasa tertohok.  
"Mati kau copet..!" dan sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya lagi hingga membuatnya terkapar, mengundang tatapan miris dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Seseorang mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud menginjak leher Naruto. Namun, sebuah seruan menyelamatkan Naruto dari malaikat mautnya.  
"Berhenti..!" Suara itu terdengar biasa saja namun penuh dengan ketegasan cukup membuat orang-orang beringas itu berhenti memukulinya.

Semua perhatian beralih ke orang itu termasuk Naruto sendiri diambang kesadarannya yang mulai berkurang, ia melihat malaikat penolongnya yang terlihat errr tampan sedang menatapnya, eh tapi tunggu dulu, dia memakai seragam polisi?

.

* * *

.

Pelan-pelan Naruto membuka matanya, seluruh badannya terasa nyeri dan susah digerakkan.

'Dimana ini? Di nerakakah?' pikirnya ngeri.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia mulai mengamati luka-lukanya yang telah diobati. Naruto kemudian mengamati seluruh ruangan dimana ia sedang berada, Naruto memastikan ia tidak sedang di neraka tapi sebuah ruangan kecil yang berukuran sekitar 4x5 meter, dengan 1 ranjang kecil yang sedang ia duduki dan didepannya terdapat pintu yang mirip jeruji, eh-eh tunggu duluh jeruji? JERUJI?  
Mengabaikan rasa nyeri tubuhnya karena berdiri tiba-tiba, Naruto berlari kerah pintu itu. Ini memang jeruji, jeruji besi, bukan jeruji plastik ataupu jeruji busa. Dilanda rasa panik, Naruto mulai menendang atau memukul pintu itu, walau pun berujung sia-sia.  
"Siapapun Tolong aku,.! Keluarkan aku..!" teriaknya heboh dan berulang kali, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan cukup atau sangat-sangat terganggu. Dari arah samping muncul seseorang yang tiba-tiba memukul besi itu, membuat Naruto terlonjat kaget.

"Diam BODOH..! Kau ingin merobohkan kantor polisi ini." Kata orang itu yang sebelumnya Naruto yakini adalah malaikat penolongnya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat reaksi galaknya tadi, Naruto pikir ia salah paham mungkin saja peria di depannya ini bukanlah malaikat penolongnya, tapi malaikat mautnya.

"Kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku, aku laki-laki bukan perempuan yang bisa kau per-eh KANTOR POLISIIII?" Sungguh, ekspresi Naruto saat ini jauh dari kata elit, terlihat konyol tapi menyedihkan secara bersamaan.  
"Hn. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Ucap si pak polisi datar.  
"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya.  
.

.

.  
"Nama Uzumaki Naruto, umur 19 tahun, benar?" Tanya pak polisi itu memastikan.  
"Sungguh pak polisi bukan aku pelakunya, disini aku korban. Ooh ayah, ibu, tolonglah anakmu ini." kata Naruto frustasi, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang pak polisi. Lebih dari puluhan kali Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi polisi ayam itu seoalah tak mendengarkannya. Sungguh saat ini Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepala yang mirip pantat ayam milik polisi itu di meja di hadapan mereka sekarang.  
Mata naruto memicing mencoba membaca nametag milik polisi itu.

"Sa-Su-Ke, Sasuke..! Hei Sasuke tatap mataku?" Kata Naruto terdengar serius, ia sengaja bersikap tidak sopan karena bersikap sopanpun tidak ada gunanya, polisi ini benar-benar menyebalkan.  
"Hoee.. SASUKE, KAU TULI ATAU APA HAH?" Napas Naruto terlihat memburu karena begitu kesal.  
"Tidak. Apa kau memiliki kelainan seperti cacat mental atau gangguan jiwa?" Tanya polisi yang bernama sasuke itu dengan nada datar.  
"ARRRGGH... KALAU HAL ITU BISA MEMBEBASKANKU, KUJAWAB, IYA!" Seru Naruto yang saat ini berdiri sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Dari pintu depan muncul seseorang yang berperawakan hampir sama dengan Sasuke tapi rambutnya agak panjang dan terdapat kerutan di masing-masing wajahnya.  
"Siapa dia sasuke? Mangsa barumu?" Tanya orang itu-yang Naruto yakini seorang polisi juga terlihat jelas dari seragam ia pakai- sambil berjalan menuju meja di samping meja Sasuke, tatapannya mengarah ke Naruto yang juga memperhatikannya.  
"Hanya copet kecil yang menjadi korban hajaran massa di taman kota, aniki." Kata sasuke, baru saja Naruto akan menendang meja di hadapannya karena ucapan Sasuke yang terus salah paham padanya, namun terintruksi oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbicara didekat telinganya.  
"Kasian sekali."  
"Nuwaaa...!" Naruto melompat keatas meja karena saking terkejutnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berbisik tepat beberapa senti disampingnya.  
"Seperti biasa kau selalu mendapatkan yang manis-manis, aku mulai curiga apa kau sengaja?" Kata orang itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih setia pada posisinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sai, seorang polisi seankatan Sasuke yang juga bertugas di lingkungan itu. Sedangkan kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Naruto yg seolah tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya itachi yang menyadarkan keterpakuan Naruto pada wajah sai.  
''Oh ah, aku hanya berfikir, sepertinya aku tidak akan perna menjadi seorang polisi jika saja aku mau." Ucap Naruto masih terpaku.  
"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Apa karena melihat wajah tampangku?" Ucap Sai disertai nada bercanda disertai rasa penasaran, jujur Naruto sedikit menarik bagi sai ataupun ke 2 orang lain yang juga berada diruangan itu.  
"Tidak." Jawab Naruto mengedihkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya baru tahu jika polisi saat ini bukan hanya pakaian mereka saja yang diseragamkan tapi, wajah, rambut, bahkan kulitpun juga harus terlihat mirip." Kata Naruto penuh dengan nada keheranan. Baik Sasuke, Itachi ataupun Sai, mengerti betul isi kepala Naruto.

"Haha, ia menarik Sas." Itachi beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto yang kini kembali duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik Itachi-nee." Sai tersenyum ganjil, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Itachi lakukan selanjutnya. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap penuh bosan pada kakanya yang kini berdiri disamping Naruto yang juga memperhatikan Itachi.

"Ah, tentu aku tertarik dengan pemuda yang menarik perhatian baka otoutou ku." Itachi merunduk, mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengelimanisi jarak diantara mereka, seolah akan berciuman.

Itachi berpaling menatap Sasuke seakan meminta persetujuan, dengan jaraknya dan Naruto tetap sama.

"Kau berfikir ingin menjadi yang pertama, kau brengsek aniki." Sasuke berjajalan mendekati dua pemuda itu.

"Kau pelit Sas. Dengan kakakmu sendiri kau tidak ingin berbagi." Itachi memasang tampang ngambek. Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ketiga orang di hadapannya ikut merasa mual dengan tampang Itachi saat ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku jadi yang pertama idiot." Ucap Sasuke pedas.

"Sai, kunci pintu. Hari ini para penjahat sedang libur, jadi malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Benarkah? Yhuuuuuyyy, kita foursome."

"Kunci sebelum aku berubah fikiran."

Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan seringaian polisi keriput yang Naruto yakini adalah kakak Sasuke, serta jingkratan-jingkratan aneh si polisi yang bernama Sai, Naruto benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

"Ahh." Naruto menggigit keras celana dalamnya yang saat ini menyumpal mulutnya ketika sebuah desahan tidak jelas lolos dari bibirnya tanpa dia kehendaki.

"Bagaimana Nikmat kan?" Naruto menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia mengakui bahwa ia keenakan diperkosa tiga polisi tampan seperti saat ini. Apalah daya melawan ketiga polisi ini, sedang ia hanya sendirian itu sama saja dengan bohong.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar Sas."

"Akhu-thu." Ucap Sasuke tak terdengar jelas, mulutnya saat ini penuh dengan kesejatiaan Naruto.

"Aku pikir dia benar-benar kecil dibawa sana."

"Dia masih mudah, kalau Sasuke sering-sering menghisapnya aku yakin dia akan membesar dengan sendirinya."

"Hemmtimk AHH aannh..," Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke menghisap senjatanya dengan kuat. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada nipple merah yang membusung di hadapannya. Menggelitiknya dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ahh, ahh, ughhmmm." Kedua nipple sedang dihisap, dan di bawah sana Sasuke juga menggila. Ini benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Naruto tidak tahan, apa lagi ketika Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya, mengangkat kedua pahanya,

"Bisa kalian pegang, buat dia mengangkang." Perintah Sasuke pada kakak dan sepupunya. Kedua pemuda yang diperintah hanya mendengus kasar ketika kegiatan menghisap nipple Naruto dengan rakus dihentikan oleh Sasuke, namun apa boleh buat pemuda yang sedang mereka pakai saat ini adalah milik Sasuke.

"Akhhh, ahh, ouhh." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendesah keras tak kalah Sasuke menghirup lubangnya, menjilatnya, kemudian memasukan lidahnya pada lubang keriput itu.

"Ugh, benar-benar enak, sluuuurpp." Sasuke menarik bibir lubang itu kearah yang berlawanan, ingin merasakan lebih dalam cairan plumas yang keluar dari anus si pemuda blonde.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seakan gila pantat itu serta Naruto yang menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas disertai erangan-erangan yang mengundang, kedua pemuda yang saat ini memegang masing-masing paha Naruto tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Sai." Ucap Itachi kemudian melepas celananya dan sekarang ia telanjang seperti ketiga manusia dihadapannya.

Itaci mengocok kejantanannya hingga menegak.

"Hisap Naru." Sedikit menelang ludah, pemuda pirang yang semenjak tadi memang telah takluk membuka kedua bibirnya untuk menyambut kejantanan besar yang pemiliknya sengaja mengelus-ngeluskan dibibirnya.

"Sasuke mendapatkan lubangnya, Itachi-nee dapat mulutnya, aku dikacangin." Tiba-tiba kejantanan Sai dielus-elus oleh sesuatu yang lembut yang ternyata adalah tangan Naruto.

Itachi menggenjot mulut Naruto dengan tenaganya sendiri, karena pemuda itu tak leluasa bergerak dengan posisinya sekarang sedang Sai mengocok kejantanannya memakai tangan Naruto dengan bantuan tangannya sendiri. Namun kenikmatan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama bagi kedua pemuda itu karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggiggit kejantanan Itachi serta mencengkram kejantanan Sai dengan keras membuat kedua pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"ARGGGHHHHH." Jerit Naruto ketika penis Itachi lepas dari mulutnya. Sai menatap heran pemuda itu, sedang Itachi membulat horror melihat kebawa dimana seharusnya adalah posisi Sasuke.

Geplakk.

"Kau bodoh ya otoutou, memasukkan penismu begitu saja tanpa memberi pelicin. Kau ingin membunuhnya?" ucap Itachi setelah menggeplak kepala ayam milik adiknya.

"Aku tidak tahan aniki, lagian sudah masuk tidak butuh pelicin lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi menahan nikmat. Sai dan Itachi menatap penis Sasuke yang telah tenngelam dalam anus Naruto yang berkedut, meraka kembali menelan ludah. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis

"Aku akan begerak dobe."

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menaiki pemuda itu, memeluknya dengan pinggulnya yang bergerat naik turun. Sasuke menopoli Naruto tak ada tempat untuk Itachi maupun Sai.

"Aiss Sialan kau Sas, balik ketempatmu tidak."

"Biarkan Saja Sai, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikannya, berdoa saja Sasuke tidak membuat Naruto pingsan karena kalau iya, kau yang akan menyelesaikan ini." tunjuk Itachi pada kejantanannya yang mengacung tinggi.

"Kenapa selalu harus akuuuuuuuuu."

.

Dan selanjutnya ruangan kantor polisi itu hanya terdengar-

"Ahhhhh, uhhhh, akhhhhhh, ikeh ikeh kimochi"

Erangan entah milik siapa.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

Wkwkw balik lagi nih, sengaja aku potong sampai disitu habis udah gak sanggup, wkwk.

Fic ini sebelumnya udah aku publis diaakun yang satu, jadi mungkin ada yang udah baca, but ini ada dikit esk2nya, maap banget nanggung, gk sabar pengen publis sih #plakk

Fic ini sebagian terinspirasi dari chatingan anak2 grup BBM (grup SNS tpi membernya pada gila Jadi LRshipper, malah sempet four some juga. Sumpah dah member2nya pada gaje #plakk. Tapi membernya udah kaya keluarga bagi saya #hajjiaaah. Lop yu all #ditimpuk, ngarep salah satu dari kalian ada yang baca fic ini XD)

Oh ya buat fic Mummy Ship kayanya rata2 bingung ya sebenarnya teks aslinya maunya bergaris miring tapi pas aku publis malah berubah, tapi makasih banget yng udah review (maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu)

Dan terima kasih udah baca ficku ini, ditunggu banget reviewnya #cifok satu2.

Sampai jumpa di next fic^^

.

.

.

review^^


End file.
